Believe in me
by Moiranna
Summary: Short ficlet. HD pairing. Draco watches Harry dance.


**Author notes:** I suggest that you listen to "Believe in me" by Lenny Kravitz while reading this as it was that song I got my inspiration from.  
**Claims:** Does it look like an 18-year old girl is J.K. Rowling? Didn't think so either. Characters belong to her and Warner Bros; song belongs to Lenny Kravitz. All I own is my imagination.  
**For:** This snippet was made for Rike; my own personal Blondie Bear. I'm your Angel ;)

* * *

Twirling with movements, eyes closed, hips slowly swaying from side to side. A show of grace, though it seemed as if it was all unintentional. Rythmically moving – a little bit to the left and then to the right. Lips parting slightly, forming a small o of wonder. Head tilted backwards, displaying a long line of milky white skin; seemingly whiter in the moonlit room. Hands walking over soft flesh in such a slow and sensual way that it should be considered a crime. 

In the shadows of the room someone was having quite a hard time controlling himself, watching the erotic scene play out in front of his very two eyes. Actually what he saw could be considered innocent enough, everyone had all of their clothes on, but the movements… slow and deliberate, in pace with the music that played through the speakers that were stationed out in the room.

_Where's the love we had?  
__When did it go bad?  
__Or am I just insecure?  
__I give all I can  
__Baby I'm your man  
__Tell me what you're in this for  
__Remind me_

All clothes on? Well, not really. The outer robes had been discarded, so the figure that danced in the darkened room was a show of black trousers that was just a little too snug to the hips and a white shirt, all according to the school regulations. Dark hair falling past broad shoulders, simply to let the wilderness of it be somewhat tamed down by its length. The figure in the shadows watched that backside very carefully, mesmerized by how one who couldn't manage to dance infront of people did such a good job when he wasn't aware of anyone watching.

_Countless sleepless nights  
__Never ending fights  
__I'm trying to make your dreams come true  
__I will sacrifice to find paradise  
__But I need to know you're behind me_

Hips shifting with each beat of the drums that played steady and low, the voice of Lenny Kravitz singing how he wished that his love would give him some sort of confirmation or hint.

The figure in the shadows couldn't bear the sweet torture any longer and walked closer towards the dancer, walking as silently as he possibly could. As he reached the figure he stepped in close from behind, placing his hands on the other's hips. The other hummed contently and pushed the hips slightly backwards towards the newcomer, though still kept on moving to the beat.

"I was wondering when you were going to come here," the dark-haired boy murmured, letting his hands cover the other boy's as they swayed to the music. If he noticed what had happened to the figure behind him the moment their bodies came in contact he said nothing about it, just tilted his head slightly backwards and pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Would you like me to go?" The blonde murmured into the other's ear, licking along the outer ridges of the boy's ear, ellicting a small gasp of pleasure from him.

"No." The dark-haired boy moved in even closer, hugging the one he loved by placing his hands behind his back and around the slim waist of the slightly taller boy.

_I can't go on  
__I know not what to do  
__My heart is worn  
__I feel as If I'm through  
__Please believe in me  
__'Cause what I need is for you  
__To believe in me_

The blonde let out a low moan and bent down his head, capturing his lover's lips in a slow and sensual kiss. For some time they stood like this, until the final notes of the song died away and left the room in silence. Not until then did they pull back for air, his dark-haired lover turning around to face him.

A hand reached up to cup the blonde's face, and he leaned into the touch, briefly closing his eyes, though opened them when the touch became just the slightest painful – something that eased when they looked one another in the eye. A light sparkled in those endlessly deep-green eyes, there was something in them that made the blonde catch his breath – something that told of such vast ammount of beauty and emotion that he couldn't quite grasp it all.

"I believe in you," the dark-haired boy breathed, and placed a very chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

And the most unlikely thing was that all that the blonde had ever believed in was just this boy. From the first moment they had ever met he had determined that this was the one thing to believe in – even though he during six and a half years had done everything in his power to hide it. But not anymore – now he gave in to what he felt – loving someone other than himself for the very first time.

"And I in you."


End file.
